Twelve Little Weasleys All in a Row
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Twelve Weasley Kids...Twelve Facts...An unconventional take on them? Most Certainly


Twelve Little Weasleys All in a Row

Victoire Nicolette Weasley

* * *

1

Victoire hates cameras, limelight, and the like. As the eldest Weasley she's seen enough of the paparazzi and crazed Harry Potter/Weasley Clan fans to last her a lifetime. Victoire will never let anyone take a picture of her, she's painfully shy and she hates crowds. It makes her seem aloof and uppity but anyone who knows her will tell you she's the sweetest girl you've ever meet.

2

Victoire Weasley's best friend is the whole wide world used to be Teddy Lupin. She says used to be, because Teddy let the limelight and the popularity get to his head and now Teddy is an arrogant arse. Victoire is a little heartbroken because she misses the Teddy who used to give her piggyback rides, and the Teddy who wasn't too old to play with her, and the Teddy who wasn't afraid to fight her because Vicky was good with her fists and he knew it.

3

Vicky's favorite aunt is her Tante Gabrielle who punched out a reporter when he broke into her second birthday party. Tante Gabrielle is five feet of pure terror, with a sharp tongue and a sharp wit. She's Vicky's idol and twenty years later Vicky punches out a photographer at her niece's party and she becomes a favorite aunt in her own right.

4

Upon arrival at Hogwarts Vicky is sorted into Hufflepuff and the world is stunned. It seems an impossibility that the first Weasley child would be sorted into any house except Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff is ecstatic. Victoire is with a group of people who love and respect her no matter what and for that she is happier. She is loyal and in her Hufflepuffs she builds bonds that last her a lifetime.

5

Contrary to popular belief, Dominique and Vicky get along fairly well. Dom is the complete opposite of Victoire; outspoken, brash and headstrong. They fight and they disagree, but they're sisters and when Conner Davies breaks up with her sister in a most ungentlemanly fashion, Vicky makes him wish that he'd faced Voldemort in a duel to the death. Hell hath no fury like a big sister whose baby sister has been scorned.

6

Victoire can't play Quidditch to save her life, but she's a fantastic swimmer. She's often confused for a southern mermaid. Everyone thinks she's nuts for her early morning swims in all types of weather, but Vicky grew up in the ocean. She has a deep love of the sea and she's the only cousin who knows how to surf.

7

Victoire decides she hates Teddy Lupin, when she overhears a group of him and his friends talking about her. Basically they laugh about how she's a ditzy, pretty face, who's too clueless to get a boyfriend. She doesn't stick around long enough to see Teddy punch Alec Mclaggen in the face.

8

Victoire's favorite class in the world is Care of Magical Creatures. She gets along spectacularly with Hagrid, and she loves the dragons on Uncle Charlie's reserve. Creatures seem to trust her easily, and she's not afraid of them. She's never gotten anything less than an O in Care of Magical Creatures, and when she graduates from Hogwarts she signs up with the nearest magical creatures reserve.

9

Victoire and Teddy get together the summer after her sixth year. He shows up at one in the morning, stinking of firewhiskey. He stumbles into her arms, informs her that he's the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, that he's sorry for being a sort of arse (because they were friends during their Hogwarts years, really they were; sometimes she liked him, sometimes she hated him, but through it all they were _friends_, just not _best_ friends). He tells her he loves her, oh Merlin, he loves her, and Vicky laughs and cries and the rest is history.

10

Vicky and Ted agree to put their relationship on hiatus while at school, because he's a teacher (student teacher) and she's a student (Head Girl to be precise) and it would be entirely inappropriate. She can't help but feel a little jealous when the girls fawn over him, but then he offers her a wink or a reassuring squeeze of the hand or a light kiss on the forehead and she melts. Victoire Nicolette Weasley is in love.

11

Ted proposes to Vicky when she is at work. She's out in the reserve, feeding an orphaned blast ended skrewt. Her hair is a mess, there's a dirt smudge on her cheeks and Teddy is absolutely mesmerized. He gets down and proposes and Vicky believes that it is, as clichéd as it sounds, the happiest moment of her life.

12

Victoire cries because her daughter can see thestrals.

* * *

A/N: Please take the time to review if you like this. I'm using this format to introduce my take on the second generation, so all opinions are welcome. If people like this I'm going to be posting fics and drabble series based on these characters.

Love,

Nanaho-Hime


End file.
